


A Sweet Treat

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Ren's Demon Harem [1]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Futanari Justice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro makes Justice some pancakes. Justice repays him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Justice
Series: Ren's Demon Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Sweet Treat

"How are the pancakes coming along?"Justice inquired, lazily sitting at the kitchen table as Goro was busy attending to the promised treats. By some miracle through means which Goro cannot quite understand (and frankly does not want to) one day Ren had appeared out of nowhere with an entourage of demon ladies from Hell, having disappeared an entire day before. 'Friends' they were, he claimed, having no recollection how he'd acquired such a harem of white haired girls, a gap in his memory, and Goro would have suspected Ren was lying if not for the honest twinkle in his grey eyes. 

Though Goro felt that the majority of the demon girls had trouble with establishing a friendly relationship with him, one of them 'clicked' within their first meeting. She wore big, dark sunglasses, an unbuttoned jacket around her waist, gloves and a bandana alongside the uniform the other demons seemed to match. 'Justice' was her name as he found out from their initial meeting, and he remembered chuckling as she quickly revealed to him that she was blind. 

Their relationship continued to grow, with Goro and Justice often meeting one another outside of Leblanc (a convenient meeting spot) until Goro one day invited her back to his otherwise lonely apartment. It was there where Justice told him she had a cock casually during conversation, something Goro expected (being a demon and all), but was still surprised at the revelation. As the weeks went by during her say in the mortal realm, Justice had often visited Goro, following him back to his apartment. 

One day she spontaneously asked him during one of their casual meetup: 

"Hey, do you know how to cook? I'm really craving some good, home-made pancakes right now,"

Goro spluttered at the spontaneous mention of the sweet treat, the food being undeniably forever linked in his mind with failure. 

"I don't have much experience with cooking," he admits, avoiding the word 'pancake' like a plague, yet Justice merely hummed as she looked towards him. 

"C'mon, it's easy, probably," she said, prodding him to make the pancakes she wanted, "You can probably find a recipe or something to follow on the internet,"

"Why can't you do it?" Goro asked her, hesitant to even entertain the idea of making them. Justice responded by pulling down her sunglasses, milky white eyes staring towards him with a somewhat unamused expression, her pupils unfocused. 

"Unless you want me to burn down your apartment building, I don't think it's a good idea to allow me near a stove," she pointed out to him before replacing her shades, and Goro pursed his lips together. 

"I still don't see how I get anything out of it," he huffed, crossing his arms, still insistent with denying her request. Justice hummed in thought, tapping her fingers on the sofa she was sitting in. A moment passed before she smirks, raising her hand before she beckoned him to approach her. 

"I got something you might want," she said, and Goro raised an eyebrow in scepticism, "Come'ere, I'll whisper it to you,"

"You better not enchant me with some brainwashing magic," Goro huffs as he cautiously approached the demoness, Justice merely chuckling at his comment. 

"I'm not like that," she reassures him, "Trust me. Goes against my personal code, but I wouldn't be surprised if one of the others pulled a fast one over you, especially Mordeus,"

"How reassuring," Goro replied sarcastically, flopping into the plush seating as she leaned towards her with an expectant gaze, "Now come on, tell me how you're going to convince me to cook for you?"

Seven words. Seven words was all it took for Goro's expression to morph from one of doubt to one of shock. His eyes widened, jaw going slack, his knees almost buckled out from under him. He withdraw from her; Justice could practically smell the lust of sin on his soft skin, and Goro snapped his jaw closed as he said: 

"I'll go get the ingredients and have everything ready,"

A few minutes and a shopping trip to the supermarket later and Justice was sitting on his lightly used kitchen table, tapping her fingers rhymically on the hard surface patiently as Goro tended to her treats. 

"How's it coming along, 'Kechi?" she inquired him, her tone casual yet restless as Goro finished the final cake on the stack - Justice requested them to be thin and crepe like, a request that Goro filled to the letter. 

"Just finishing up!" he smiled, grabbing the syrup bottle and giving the pancakes a quick drizzle, before putting it down, washing and drying his hands, slipping back on his iconic black gloves before picking up the plate, "You can't rush perfection, especially since it's my first time cooking,"

"Hmm, I'll be the judge of that," she hummed, licking her lips as she hears the clatter of ceramic on the table, the warm, buttery scent of freshly made pancakes wafting into her nostrils. 

An awkward silence fell between them. 

Neither one of them spoke.

"So, you want your payment now?" Justice asked Goro, her lax smile twitching a little wider as one of her hands drifted near her crotch. Goro's heart raced a little faster, his own cock twitched at the thought of his payment. He could feel himself slightly salivating, and it wasn't because of the pancakes he just prepared for her. 

"...Sure," he breathed, his eager tone gave away his true feelings. Justice clearly heard how eager he was as she bit her lip, the lust on skin smelling increasingly potent. Goro could see a small bulge start to emerge from between her thighs, the sight of it arousing his own forming erection him even more. 

"Alrighty then," she smirked, Goro swearing she looked like a certain Phantom Thief as she felt around for her belt buckle. 

"Wait, stop," Goro insisted, and Justice look at this direction, an eyebrow raised behind her large, round sunglasses. He approached her, his hands drifting to meet hers around the buckle, and Justice's eyes widened behind the blackened lens, "Let me help you, I insist,"

"Oh, a gentlemen are we," she laughed as he swiftly unbuckled her and unbuttoned the top of her trousers, drifting a gloved hand towards the zip. Her erection had clearly gotten bigger as he slid the zip down, freeing it from its confined, modest prison, "Or just another mortal just eagerly waiting to be fucked? You know, you didn't have to take up my first offer. I could repay you in some other way, like actual mortal currency,"

"I know but-" Goro gasped as he allowed himself to gently grip Justice's hard cock, her elegant, black slacks slipping away to see her dick nestled in what looked like to be women's panties. 

"You're suck a tease, or is my dick too good for your brain to comprehend it?" Justice gasped as he felt Goro's teasing gropes around her semi hard cock, her cock hardening further against the leather touch of his gloves around her, her cock twitched slightly each time his slender fingers caressed her shaft "Or are you so eager to get fucked by the one thing you're constantly fighting for?"

Goro could only respond by gulping as he continued to stroke her, his own erection getting bigger, stretching the fabric around his cock as he stared at her cock. He was utterly speechless, his head dizzying as he felt his cheeks flush a deeper red, his breaths shaking. He didn't want to admit it, but the sight of Justice's cock made him weak in the knees, wanting to do nothing but suck and slobber all over it, chest tightening as he thought about his lips wrapped around her shaft as his erection strained against his trousers. 

"Speechless, huh?" Justice continued to tease him as she gave a quick buck in his hands, yet Goro could see that she too was getting more horny as minutes passed between them, her cheeks adopting their own tint of red, "Wanna get fucked now, huh?" she said breathlessly, "Or do you want to suck my cock instead,"

Goro almost collapsed at the suggestion, gripping her shaft tighter than intended, earning a hiss from the white haired demoness in front of him as she bucked again helplessly.

"Okay, I think it's time, Detective Prince," Justice said, licking her lips as she grabbed the wrist of Goro's hand that was currently gripping her cock, "Drop the pants and bend over so I can fuck you against the table, those pancakes smell delicious and I don't want to eat them cold,"

Wordlessly Goro did as he was told, unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers with such excited haste that he'd almost tripped as they slid down his slender legs. The clang of his belt hitting the tiled floors was enough for Justice to know that Goro was ready, reaching to grab his waist and turned him to face the kitchen table, Goro settling in front of the plate of pancakes that were all but forgotten. She reached for his boxers, her fingers wiggling between the elastic before pulling them down until they hung around his knees.

Goro gasped as he felt her hands grab his round ass, squeezing them so tenderly and possessively as her fingers got closer to his entrance, Goro whining reflexively as he thrust against her touch. Licking a finger she poked and prodded his entrance until the digit sunk in his asshole, Goro letting out surprised and desperate gasps as he instinctively twitched around it. 

"Heh, it feels like your asshole is practically sucking on my finger," she moaned, Goro mewling under her as he continued to buck against the finger, her spit acting like lubricant as it rubbed pleasurably inside his walls Justice herself got more aroused as she slipped in another finger into Goro's ass, Goro yelping as he felt himself stretch a little wider, his breathing quickened as it seemed like the world slightly dizzying around him as he continue to gently buck against them. By the third finger he felt so hard, his erection painful as Justice gently stretched him, curling inside of him, before she withdrew her fingers entirely. Goro whined disappointingly, yet his breaths hitched as something unexpected pressed against his entrance. Something warm and wet and dripping. Something bigger than her...

"'K, I'm gonna fuck you now," Justice impatiently informed him, her own erection getting too painful to bear as the lust and desire to just fuck his tight hole swelled uncontrollably, poking the head of her cock against his entrance as she possessively gripped his hips. Goro gasped short, cut off moans as she continued to thrust, trying to get her cock inside him with considerable effort. 

"Wait-wait-wait, don't you need lubricant?" Goro slurred as lust continued to haze his sanity, yet Justice still insistently poked against his entrance. 

"Nah, don't need that shit," Justice answered succulently, irritation greatly evident by her short grunts, and Goro could only gulp. She wasn't going try, was she-

Justice hit her bullseye with one, powerful snap of her hips, sinking into Goro's hole as he let out a surprised yelp. Through some demonic fuckery Justice slid inside him without any trouble, her cock slick as though Goro had sucked it moments before (and by god how much he wanted to suck her meaty cock). He choked at the sudden fullness, his eyes widening, mouth choking open, tongue hanging stupidly out his mouth while Justice moaned triumphantly at her success. 

"Aww fuck, you're so tight mister Detective Prince," Justice moaned as she threw her head back, her hips rolling as she slipped further and further into Goro's tight hole, his entrance clenched around her, sucking her in with each rhythmic thrust, "Or mister Detective Slut. I'm so fucking glad that you bear the name of my arcana, as if you were made for me to be fucked by Hell itself,"

Goro did not understand what Justice talked about, nor did he care, too engrossed by the way her cock scraped his tight walls as she thrusts deeper and deeper into him. The intoxicating feeling of getting increasingly filled by a thick, meaty cock increasingly occupied his mind as each roll of her hips ebbed more of his sanity, her grip around his waist still tight and possessive as she greedily drilled into his tight hole. 

"I am," he muttered before replying with more gusto as he desperately mustered enough conscious effort to meet her thrusts with his own, "I am!" he cried, "I was made for you, I was made to be fucked by Justice itself. Please, please don't stop, fuck me more, fuck me more!"

Another sharp buck, Goro feeling her rhythm quickening the deeper she was inside of his ass, Goro hungrily tightening around her more and more, his tongue dangling animalistically out from his mouth as he panted with desperate favour, sinking wildly into lustful bliss that he didn't notice Justice reaching around under his thighs until he was suddenly lifted in the air, legs spread and hanging wildly as she selfishly grabbed his leaking cock. 

"W-wha-" Goro panted, her grip around his cock ironically giving him clarity as she started to stroke him in sync with her thrusts, "What are you-"

"Think, the pancakes, needed something extra," she panted between thrusts, stroking his cock faster as she continued to relentlessly pound him, Goro choking gasps and yelping moans when he felt the head of her cock brushing against his prostate while scraping his cock against her palm. Justice moaned lustfully in his ear as he felt his asshole grip painfully around her, "Fuck, you're so fucking tight,"

"I'm, I'm clo-" Goro yelled, yet what he didn't expect was Justice's powerful thrust into his prostate, the head of her dick crashing against his most sensitive spot, him throwing his head back in absolute ecstasy as he shot come all over the kitchen table, some landing on the pancakes he had prepared so meticulously for her, clutching the cock so utterly deep inside him as his vision turned white. His own orgasm triggered her own, Justice biting his back lovingly as she came inside him, rolling her hips gently as she filled Goro with her hot seed. 

"Fuck, that was so fucking good," Justice muttered, still inside of Goro as she rode the blissful wave of her orgasm, kissing his neck as Goro could do nothing but heaved limply in her arms. She gently eased herself out, Goro's hole still caressing her dick, and he whined as a distinct wet 'pop' echoed briefly throughout the room. 

The demoness gently led the detective down onto the chair she previously sat in, still hearing Goro's tired, ragged breaths as she pulled up her trousers before she reached to touch the table. She felt something wet between her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth and licked it, the distinct, salty taste of come filling her mouth as she licked her lips pleasantly. She followed the trail until she felt the cool, ceramic plate, no doubt the pancakes she asked Goro to make for her, frowning slightly as she prodded the doughy treat that were now cold.

Carefully rolling on, Justice picked on of the pancakes before taking a bite out of it. 

"Holy shit, these are good for a first attempt at cooking them, nice job, Goro," she complimented the detective, Goro still worn out from their sex as he lolled his head back in exhaustion, the taste from the sweet syrup and the salty, savoury taste of Goro's come swirling pleasantly in her mouth, "A bit cold, and the texture could use some work, but fuck. Can you make seconds? I'll repay you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me feedback! Also please find me at @cakie_nsfw on Twitter.


End file.
